Robert E.O. Speedwagon
Robert E.O. Speedwagon is an optional recruitable party member, and will also appear as the introductory character of the game. Strategy Speedwagon is the first optional party member in the game. Being unskilled in both the art of the Ripple and not possessing a Stand, Speedwagon can seem a little underpowered. The fact that the player cannot control which actions Speedwagon will do in combat definitely doesn't help. However, he has several abilities, such as Flamethrower and Dynamite, that help him keep up with everyone else, and he has the abilities Ointment and First-Aid Kit, which provide him with a niche roll to fill if the team doesn't have a good healer already. Plot Speedwagon appears in Calcutta, should the player happen to find Stroheim in the Harbor beforehand. He can be found by inspecting a sign on the bridge, causing the party to fall under the bridge, where Zombies can be found. After navigating past the zombies, you run into Speedwagon, who'll join your party and request you take him to the nearest hotel. Doing so will remove him from your party, so if you want him for the rest of your adventures in Calcutta, you must avoid the hotel. Do also note that if your character has the Frail trait, and passes out before Speedwagon gets to the Hotel, he'll leave your party before you recover, and you'll lose out on all events regarding him from here on out. Returning him plays a small cutscene between him, Stroheim, and Joseph. Speedwagon's next appearance occurs on the Submarine route, at the Speedwagon Foundation Camp where he teams up with Stroheim to assist the player character through West Bengal. Doing so prevents Gallahad and Miriam from joining your party, so if you want to see them, leave Speedwagon to rot in Calcutta. Speedwagon's next appearance occurs on either route, in Aswan, where he'll be investigating the ancient ruins in town. Recruiting him here allows you to access Dire as a party member, so doing so is advised. He'll accompany you through the ruins, helping to fight Freu and Vins. He'll leave your party with Dire after Vins has been defeated, and the ruins have been escaped. He makes one more appearance during the final battle with Dio if Stroheim and Dire have also been found, but only during Joseph's character route. When Dio freezes Dire to stop his Ripple, Speedwagon hits the both of them with a Molotov cocktail to melt the ice. Base Stats While Speedwagon has incredibly high HP and SP values, it should be noted that all his other stats are incredibly average, and is exceeded in every value by Howlin' Wolf. Also keep in mind that his stats grow very exponentially - at around Level 14,he has 140-ish HP. Also also keep in mind that you cannot control what Speedwagon does in battle, so luck also needs to be on your side somewhat to utilize him effectively. Moveset Speedwagon has a Sledgehammer. Good luck ever seeing him use it: he often prioritizes his SP-consuming skills rather than his basic attack. Trivia * Even though Speedwagon couldn't use the Ripple in Parts 1 and 2, he can learn very basic Ripple skills in later levels and more advanced ones from the various Secret Books. * Speedwagon's overworld sprite is identical to the Creator from Final Fantasy Legend, as a reference to the bonus boss based on it. Category:Characters Category:Party members